Creepypasta: El Origen de Gensokyo
by OuryuuXIX
Summary: Las chicas de esta gran saga de videojuegos no tuvieron un origen tan agradable como pensabas... Si alguien quiere apoyarme, ya sea con sugerencias o algo, pueden comentar, y si quieren pueden apoyarme en Patreon para estar motivado y compartir mas historias así con ustedes. Cualquier aportación es buena, y por último, les dejo el link: www.patreon.com/OuryuuXIX


Día 14 de mayo del 2019, hora las 21:45 de la noche.

Hola, mi nombre es Rikako Asakura, y empiezo a escribir este diario, relatando mis experiencias en el campo de la genética. Estamos creando mutantes a partir de niñas que nos fueron otorgadas de un orfanato cuyo presupuesto ya no alcanzaba para seguir manteniendo el lugar. Cuando fuimos al orfanato, el lugar parecía como esos hospitales abandonados que salen en películas de terror, además de que en ese lugar había un olor insoportable. heces, orina, sudor, sangre, y otros fluidos corporales abundaban los pasillos y habitaciones del lugar, y la razón era porque ni siquiera tenían presupuesto económico para comprar material de limpieza. cuando fuimos por las niñas, nos dimos cuenta de que estaban muy enfermas, desnutridas y anémicas, y sus cuerpos no soportarían los experimentos que nuestra líder, Yumemi Okazaki, estaba preparando. Así que tuvimos que someterlas a tratamiento de recuperación, con alimentos y sueros modificados para que su recuperación sea más rápida para empezar nuestros experimentos. Seguiré escribiendo cuando las niñas se hayan recuperado.

día 30 de mayo de 2019, hora las 18:50 de la tarde:

De las 300 chicas que nos llevamos del orfanato, solo sobrevivieron 160, puesto que la mayoría estaban gravemente enfermas por el hambre y la falta de higiene, causado por la falta de cuidados del orfanato. Aun así, sus cuerpos pueden servirnos como sustitución de ciertas partes u órganos que puedan perderse durante el proceso. La líder vio que nos iba a hacer falta más sujetos de pruebas para los experimentos, y nos dijo que se puso en contacto con un hospital psiquiátrico que estaba saturado de pacientes, y nos iba a proporcionar algunos cuyos familiares ya no los visitan o han quedado abandonados. Cuando llegaron, me di cuenta de que solo había niñas de entre 7 a 15 años, y hasta jóvenes de entre 18 a 25. No sé por qué solo trajeron niñas y chicas jóvenes para hacer los experimentos, y aún desconozco las razones que la líder solamente use chicas para este proyecto, pero, por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Cuando prepararon a las chicas y nosotros estábamos listos, nos dividieron en equipos. en el laboratorio somos 20 científicos y 10 ingenieros, así que nos dividieron en equipos de dos científicos y un ingeniero cada uno. primero empezamos con algunos experimentos de prueba, como el mezclar genes de una de las chicas con genes de ciertas plantas, como hortensias y girasoles, y al terminar, exponerlas a radiación y compuestos químicos. Ya logramos hacer esto con un prototipo, usando a una muñeca del tamaño de una niña pequeña y logramos darle vida y habilidades, así que intentamos hacer lo mismo con una joven de aproximadamente 20 o 25 años. Lo que pudimos notar fueron ciertos cambios, como el color de su cabello, pasando de ser castaño claro a verde, su piel se tornó amarillenta, pero lo que se me hizo extraño fue que sus ojos pasaron de ser café oscuro a rojo. La dejamos descansar en uno de los tanques de pruebas, sometiéndola a tratamiento a base de suero vegetal modificado. El siguiente experimento creímos que había sido una falla, pero nos equivocamos. Nuestra líder decidió crear la primera quimera, a base de ADN de animales fuertes, implantándolos en el cuerpo de una pequeña niña de más o menos 12 años. Cuando la expusimos a radiación, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, presentando una especie de colas o tentáculos extraños en la espalda, además de que en uno de sus brazos empezó a crecer una vena de forma grotesca, hasta que esta salió al exterior, en forma de una serpiente, enredándose en su brazo. Aparentemente estaba muerta, o al menos, presentaba signos vitales muy débiles. Creímos que no iba a sobrevivir, sin embargo la encerramos en un tanque de pruebas y tratamos de que sobreviva, y lo logramos. Ya podía respirar tranquila, nuestros primeros experimentos funcionaron con éxito, así que mis compañeros y yo fuimos a celebrar nuestro primer triunfo. Volveré a escribir cuando comencemos la segunda fase del experimento.

Día 11 de junio de 2019, hora las 4:15 de la madrugada:

La líder comenzó a ordenarnos que usemos genes de animales con las niñas que quedaban, mezclando sangre de ambos con sustancias químicas y radiación. hubo muchos experimentos que salieron mal, tuvimos que abortarlos y deshacernos de ellos. las únicas muestras que arrojaron resultados positivos fueron con un pez, 2 conejos, 4 cuervos, 2 lobos, 2 gatos, un zorro, un mapache, 4 murciélagos, un ratón, un tigre, un gorrión, una rana, una mariposa, una araña y una luciérnaga. Separamos las chicas de las que extrajimos su sangre con su muestra correspondiente, y comenzamos con los experimentos. El problema empezó cuando estas chicas comenzaron a mutar. La que fue fusionada con el pez, sus piernas comenzaron a unirse, y poco a poco se desarrolló una larga cola de pescado, reemplazando sus piernas. Uno de los científicos que estaba viendo el proceso de transformación de esta chica empezó a vomitar cuando vió que a la chica se le caía la piel de sus piernas que ya estaban unidas. sus orejas se sustituyeron por una especie de aletas, y al final, su cabello pasó de ser negro a azul marino. En otras palabras, hemos creado a la primera sirena artificial. En el caso de las chicas fusionadas con lobos, la primera fue una prueba, para ver como reaccionaba su cuerpo con los genes de un lobo. Cuando estaba mutando, comenzó a crecerle pelo en gran parte de su cuerpo, así como una cola larga y en su cabeza le crecieron orejas de lobo en su parte superior. Todos sus dientes se cayeron y rápidamente fueron sustituidos por colmillos y sus uñas cambiaron, pasando a ser unas filosas garras. En el caso de la otra joven, logramos modificarla, implantando moléculas de plata en la sangre de lobo alterada, pero al mutar, la chica tuvo cambios diferentes a comparación de la primera, lo más notable fue que su cabello, orejas y cola se tornaron de un color blanco plateado, así como que no le creció tanto pelo como la primera. por extraño que parezca, quizá la razón por la que las chicas mutaron exitosamente, sea porque en esa noche cuando experimentamos con éstas jóvenes, había luna llena, y la luz de la luna pudo reflejarse en los contenedores en donde estaban estas chicas. no sé por qué, pero por un momento creí que hemos creado monstruos similares a mujeres lobo, aunque no es de extrañar, puesto que unos días atrás creamos a una sirena. En el caso de la chica gorrión, tuvo unos cambios diferentes a lo que nosotros esperábamos. sus alas tuvieron una forma extraña a lo que un gorrión común se supone que debe tener, su cabello pasó de ser castaño claro a rosa, le crecieron una especie de "orejas" extrañas, y sus uñas crecieron de tal forma que se convirtieron en unas filosas garras. Con la mujer mapache, sus cambios fueron aparentemente normales a lo que esperábamos. es decir, le crecieron orejas y cola de mapache, al igual que la niña raton y la mujer tigresa. Con las chicas conejas hubo unos cuantos cambios aparentemente normales con la primera. es decir, le crecieron orejas y cola de conejo, y sus ojos cambiaron de marrón oscuro a rojo. con la otra chica hubo otro tipo de cambios. para empezar, la forma de sus orejas y cola fueron diferentes a comparación de la primera, sus ojos rojos eran más brillantes que los de la otra niña, e incluso su cabello rubio pasó a ser de un tono lila. pero cuando ya estaba hecha, cosas raras empezaron a suceder alrededor de su contenedor donde se encontraba dormida. los científicos e ingenieros que estaban cerca de su tanque de pruebas sufrían de alucinaciones, paranoia y momentos leves de locura. es como si esa chica hubiera desarrollado una especie de habilidad que es capaz de afectar la mente de sus víctimas con los síntomas antes mencionados. En el caso de la niña rana, aparentemente sus cambios fueron normales, aunque lo más destacable fue cuando sus ojos cambiaron y se desarrollaron de una forma grotesca. parecía que se iban a salir a pesar de que estaban cerrados, y no solo eso, sino que su lengua salió y creció hasta llegar más abajo de sus pies para poco después volver a su lugar, y su piel se tornó un poco más pálida. En el caso de las niñas gato, a las dos le crecieron un par de orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza, pero lo raro fue que a ambas le crecieron dos colas en vez de una. cuando el equipo de científicos revisó los gatos de los que extrajeron los genes para insertarlos a estas niñas, se dieron cuenta de que ambos tenían marcas extrañas en sus cuerpos. Algo parecido ocurrió en el caso de la mujer zorra, pero en vez de salirle una cola, le salieron 9. con la niña mariposa hubo unos cuantos cambios aparentemente normales, pero lo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza fue ese traumático momento de su transformación. cuando estaba mutando, su proceso era similar al de una oruga, pero de una forma mucho más grotesca. aún así, su metamorfosis quedó completa y con éxito. en el caso de la niña luciérnaga esperábamos que tuviera un cambio parecido, pero solo hubieron cambios mínimos, como que le crecieron antenas, su cabello pasó de ser negro a verde y sus alas salieron normalmente. y con la joven-araña, no tuvo complicación aparente a la hora de mutar. Solo que esperábamos a que le salieran 8 patas, y al principio sí salieron, pero enseguida se introdujeron en sus piernas de una forma desagradable, lo cual se me hizo raro, pero eso no importa ahora. En el caso de las chicas-cuervo, el grupo de científicos encargado de estas jóvenes logró mutar con éxito a tres de ellas. A las tres le crecieron un par de alas enormes de color negro, y sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas. A la cuarta chica-cuervo decidieron modificarla, exponiéndola a grandes dosis de radiación gamma, y también tomaron muestras de la sustancia conocida como "pie de elefante de Chernobyl", y las colocaron en una de sus piernas, así como implantarle un generador de energía en su pecho, para controlar su enorme poder. es como si estos cientificos quisieran crear un arma biologica o algo asi. Con las "chicas vampiro", como decidió llamarles un científico, no tuvimos complicación aparente con las primeras dos niñas con las que experimentamos. Y como era de esperar, a ambas le crecieron alas enormes de murciélago, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y sus dientes fueron sustituidos por colmillos. un equipo de científicos quiso modificar a las dos niñas más jóvenes, y con la primera hubo unos ligeros cambios a comparación de las dos chicas anteriores, sobre todo que sus alas eran un poco más pequeñas y su cabello pasó de ser castaño claro a azul celeste. Pero con la otra niña hubo un problema. Sus alas salieron débiles y deformes, y a los pocos segundos de salir de su espalda, se desprendieron de esta, dejando escapar grandes cantidades de sangre. Todos nos asustamos ya que no queríamos perder otro experimento después de tanto progreso, así que le pedimos a uno de nuestros ingenieros que improvisara unas alas artificiales para esta niña. Lo único que logró terminar fue el armazón, pero aun así se lo colocamos antes de que sea muy tarde. Al colocarle el armazón en su espalda, la niña comenzó a presentar otro tipo de cambios. Se agitaba demasiado dentro de su tanque de pruebas y sus lecturas cerebrales presentaban anomalías grandes e inestabilidad. Este efecto estaba alterando su mente. No queríamos perderla, así que tuvimos que sedarla con calmantes, lo suficiente como para neutralizar a 10 ballenas azules. Si, así de fuerte era su inestabilidad mental. Al final, logramos calmarla, pero lo que me preocupa fue que quedo sedada esbozando una enorme sonrisa, como si hubiese enloquecido. Al terminar con las otras chicas, la líder nos ordenó que nos fuéramos a descansar, ya que se puso en contacto con un proveedor importante que nos traerá muestras de mutantes, monstruos y criaturas sobrenaturales, para así comenzar con la tercera fase del experimento, pero tardará una semana en llegar las muestras. Yo estaba emocionada y a la vez asustada, porque no sabía ante que nos estábamos enfrentando, además, ¿Cómo rayos consiguió esa persona muestras de criaturas que se supone, solo aparecen en la mitología?... no entendía nada sobre esto, ya que mi ideología como científica es no creer en nada sobrenatural, pero con esto, ahora lo pienso dos veces. Después de mi descanso, seguiré escribiendo nuestros nuevos avances en la tercera fase del experimento.

Día 6 de agosto de 2019, hora las 18:22 de la tarde:

¡Esto es increíble! Durante estos días de descanso que la líder nos dió, me dediqué a estudiar sobre mitos y leyendas de distintas culturas, para saber a qué nos estábamos enfrentando, así como saber, cuales son las fortalezas y debilidades de estos seres. Lo que vi y leí me lleno de horror y sorpresa: no podía creer lo que hemos hecho, y lo que en unos días haremos después. Hay muchas especies de monstruos y criaturas sobrenaturales que pueden acabar con la especie humana en cuestión de días, y lo que hemos estado haciendo en el laboratorio es hacer que esas leyendas sean literalmente reales. Lo que me preocupa es que estas cosas estén en contra nuestra y empiecen a destruirnos. Después de la semana que nuestra líder nos mandó a descansar, todos tuvimos que volver al trabajo, y cuando empezamos a entrar al laboratorio, me di cuenta de que la líder estaba acompañada de una mujer rubia de cabello largo y piel blanca y delicada como el terciopelo, que llevaba un vestido extraño, y una bata de laboratorio encima. Además, con ellas estaba un hombre alto, rubio, vestido de negro, llevaba una gabardina negra y unas gafas de sol. junto con ellos llegaron unas personas uniformadas que venían de una fundación que nunca había oído antes. por lo que tengo entendido, estas personas se encargan de asegurar, proteger y contener objetos y entidades que la ciencia no puede explicar, y que de seguir quedando libres representarían una amenaza para la humanidad. éstas personas vinieron con el propósito de capacitarnos con protocolos de seguridad, contención y prevención contra las mutantes que hemos creado y con las que haremos después. al terminar el curso, el hombre sacó unas cajas de acero y maletas de este mismo material, y nos dio dos a cada uno de los miembros de cada equipo. Cuando las abrí, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo: en efecto, eran huesos, tejidos, órganos internos y sangre, además de muestras de partes de monstruos, como alas, cuernos, patas, colas, plumas, escamas, entre otras cosas. La líder nos dijo, que con esto empezaremos con la tercera fase del experimento, así que no me quedó de otra que tomar muestras y hacer lo mismo que hicimos anteriormente cuando experimentábamos con las plantas y animales. Lo que me sorprendió fue que casi todas las muestras sacaban resultados positivos, así que empezamos con lo que seguía del experimento. todavía no me puedo sacar de la cabeza esas horribles transformaciones que sufrieron las pobres niñas, como cuando quisimos mezclar genes de 3 niñas con los de una especie que en la cultura japonesa se conoce como "oni". a una pequeña niña le salieron un par de cuernos largos en ambos lados de su cabeza, y a una joven le creció un cuerno en su frente, su cuerpo creció y se desarrolló de una forma increíble, principalmente su musculatura, que se veía muy notable. con la tercera chica decidimos modificarla, alterando la composición sanguínea del espécimen conocido como "oni", para ver si ocurría algo. lo que no esperábamos era que ésta joven iba a presentar cambios y alteraciones diferentes a comparación con las anteriores chicas. para empezar, por alguna extraña razón su cabello pasó de ser castaño oscuro a rosa, sus músculos no crecieron como pasó con las otras dos, sus cuernos salieron muchísimo más pequeños a comparación con las otras dos chicas con las que experimentamos primero, y no solo eso, sino que al final de su proceso de mutación, la chica seguía agitándose en su contenedor, y en uno de esos movimientos se hizo un corte en un brazo. el equipo de científicos encargado de las chicas oni sacó a la joven de su contenedor para que le apliquen atención médica, limpiando y desinfectando la herida, y vendando todo el brazo de la chica, desde el hombro hasta la mano. al día siguiente después del incidente, los médicos que habían atendido a la chica querían quitar la venda de su brazo, pero se llevaron un gran susto cuando vieron que debajo de las vendas no había nada. en eso, los médicos tomaron una muestra de la venda para analizarla y se dieron cuenta de que las vendas y el brazo se fusionaron de una forma inexplicable. no querían abortar el experimento cuando ya estaba prácticamente hecho, así que la dejaron así como estaba. uno de los científicos se dió cuenta de que había dos muestras sanguíneas que no se habían usado, al lado de las muestras de sangre de los oni, pero en una de las etiquetas estaba escrita la palabra "Amanojaku", y en la otra estaba escrita la palabra "Yaksha". no sé si sean especies derivadas de los oni, pero aún así usamos la muestra de sangre marcada como "Amanojaku" en una niña de entre 13 a 15 años, y la que estaba marcada como "Yaksha" en una joven de aproximadamente 20 años. con la primera hubo unos cambios notables como la formación de sus cuernos, que eran pequeños y de color blanco, y su cabello negro empezó a teñirse de mechones rojo y blanco en algunas partes. el resto de cambios fueron normales a lo que hemos visto antes. es decir, orejas puntiagudas, uñas en forma de garras y formación de colmillos. y con la otra joven hubo cambios mucho más desagradables. el cuerno que creció en su frente salió como forzado, dejando escapar un poco de sangre. lo que más horrorizó al equipo de científicos que experimentó con esta chica fue que las piernas de ésta se fueron desintegrando poco a poco, hasta formar una masa casi espectral, como si la joven se hubiese transformado en una especie de demonio fantasma. otro equipo de científicos tomó las muestras sanguíneas de lo que, según dice las etiquetas, son de ángeles. con la primera niña que modificamos con la primera muestra de sangre de ángel, fue una transformación normal. es decir, le salieron alas de ángel de forma normal, y no hubo ningún tipo de cambio aparente. pero por accidente, un compuesto químico fue aplicado en ésta niña. al parecer no ocurrió nada, pero de pronto sus lecturas cerebrales presentaban anomalías e inestabilidad, como si ese compuesto hubiese alterado la mente de ésta niña, pero de pronto sus lecturas cerebrales volvieron a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. no sé por qué, pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este cambio repentino que sufrió esta niña. con la segunda muestra la aplicamos en una joven de unos 10 años más o menos. con ésta también hubo cambios normales, es decir, le salieron un par de alas de ángel, pero a diferencia de la anterior, esta niña cambió su tono de cabello de negro a azul. la tercera muestra la usamos en una niña de 15 años aproximadamente, usando otro tipo de compuestos químicos, y sus cambios fueron diferentes a comparación con la anterior. para empezar, su cabello pasó de ser rubio a blanco grisáceo, pero sólo salió una ala en vez de dos que se supone que debería ser. el equipo de científicos que se encargó de ésta joven no quiso deshacerse de ella, y querían dejarla así como estaba. con la última muestra de sangre de ángel la aplicamos a una joven de aproximadamente 25 años, pero tuvimos que usar una que trajeron del hospital psiquiátrico, ya que fue la única que era compatible. lo que no me explico era de que por qué llevaba dos camisas de fuerza demasiado ajustadas. sólo espero que no sea nada grave. aún así hicimos el experimento, y al mutar, la joven presentó otros cambios muy diferentes a comparación de las otras tres. para empezar, su largo cabello rubio pasó a ser de un tono blanco azulado, y le salieron tres pares de alas en vez de solo un par. pero lo peor fue que su piel se tornó pálida y a los pocos segundos se desprendía poco a poco de una forma horrible, hasta que toda su piel se tornó de un enfermizo color azul. otro equipo de científicos quiso experimentar con una niña, mezclando genes de ángel y de demonio para ver si ambas especies pueden combinarse. no sabían si el resultado quedó como ellos esperaban o no, pero aún así la dejaron como estaba para ver qué pasaría. el mismo equipo de científicos que había hecho a las chicas oni, ahora tomaron una muestra de sangre que en la etiqueta decía "súcubo", y la usaron en una joven pelirroja de aproximadamente 16 años. para éste experimento, asignaron a un equipo conformado únicamente por mujeres, incluyéndome, usando uno de los protocolos de seguridad que la fundación nos había enseñado. al parecer, esta organización también había experimentado con una sucubo, y provocaba un efecto de hostilidad en los hombres, y por eso asignaron a mujeres para este experimento. los cambios que sufrió esta joven fueron aparentemente normales, como el aumento de busto y cintura, así como la formación de alas de demonio en su espalda, y un par de pequeñas alas en la parte superior de su cabeza, a modo de cuernos, y finalmente le creció una larga cola de demonio. otro equipo de científicos hizo un experimento con una mujer de 22 años aproximadamente, usando una muestra sanguínea de un espécimen conocido como "hakutaku". al mutar, la joven presentó cambios aparentemente normales, únicamente cambiando su color de cabello, pasando de ser negro a blanco grisáceo, con unos mechones azules en la parte frontal. para probar si el experimento funcionó, en la descripción de la muestra decía que hay que exponer al espécimen a la luz de la luna llena, y al hacerlo, la chica sufrió una transformación. le crecieron un par de cuernos en su cabeza, los mechones azules de se cabello cambiaron a un tono verde claro, y le salió una cola larga y peluda, además de la formación de garras y colmillos como otros especímenes que hemos creado. una de las transformaciones más horribles que he presenciado fue la vez en que uno de los grupos de científicos quiso crear un híbrido entre humano y fantasma, usando como sujeto de pruebas a una joven de aproximadamente 12 años. no recuerdo que tipo de compuestos usaron, pero lo que pasó es difícil de describir. la piel de esta niña empezó a palidecer rápidamente, su cabello negro pasó a ser de un tono completamente blanco, y lo más perturbador fue que su espíritu, si es que lo que salió de ella fue eso, se separó de su cuerpo y flotaba dentro del tanque de pruebas donde se encontraba dormida esta niña. el resultado fue lo esperado: un híbrido entre humano y fantasma, pero en sí fue el más cruel de los experimentos: la niña estaba muerta, y al mismo tiempo respiraba. era algo inexplicable. mientras tanto, otro equipo de científicos hizo experimentos con unas gemelas para probar con ellas un compuesto químico, el cual sirve para aumentar las capacidades psíquicas del individuo, y así, desarrollar alguna habilidad especial. se aplicaron diferentes cantidades de ésta sustancia para ver lo que pasaria, y ambos resultados fueron totalmente diferentes, excepto por una cosa: a ambas niñas les salió un tercer ojo desde su frente, y junto a éste, salieron unas venas que estaban conectadas al ojo, y las puntas de esas venas se insertaron en distintas partes del cuerpo de ambas niñas. en eso, se empezó a formar una especie de capa protectora alrededor de las venas y los ojos, haciendo que éstos puedan tener un párpado. lo que me inquietaba era que los ojos que salieron del cuerpo de ambas niñas se movían de un lado para otro, mirándonos fijamente. incluso los científicos afirmaban que escuchaban voces de unas niñas, lo más probable es que sean de ellas, ya que les estaban hablando a los científicos por telepatía. otro equipo de científicos usó a las niñas más jóvenes para convertirlas en hadas usando genes de éstas y otros compuestos químicos. se hicieron los primeros experimentos de prueba con cinco niñas, una de cabello negro, una pelirroja y tres rubias, y aparentemente salieron bien. únicamente les salieron un par de alas a cada una. pero ese equipo de científicos no se quedó conforme a esos experimentos, así que utilizaron a dos niñas más y las modificaron para ver si es cierto que las hadas se fusionan con la naturaleza. con la primera la sometieron a base de genes de plantas y suero vegetal, para hacer lo que los científicos llamaron, un hada del bosque. al mutar, sus alas tuvieron una forma diferente y su cabello pasó de ser rubio a verde claro. con la otra niña quisieron hacerla como una "hada del invierno", para poder detener a la del bosque por si algún día se saliera de control. la sometieron a criogenizacion, y al mutar, sus alas se congelaron y si cabello cambió a ser azul celeste. a pesar de todos los experimentos anteriormente descritos, no todos los que hicimos salieron al primer intento. algunos de estos experimentos salieron mal, como algunas niñas con deformaciones graves al momento de la transformación, cuerpos desfigurados y con severas lesiones y cicatrices en casi todo el cuerpo. nos tuvimos que deshacer de ellos para que no representen peligro alguno, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de sentirme culpable cada vez que abortaba un experimento fallido. al final, líder nos felicitó por el trabajo terminado. Las mutantes ya estaban hechas, solamente faltaba la última fase del experimento, la cual consistía en modificar sus recuerdos por medio de lavado de cerebro, así como de implantarles un chip controlador para que obedezcan ordenes de parte del ejército. La verdadera razón por la que fueron creadas estas mutantes es para usarlas como armas para defender al país por si es atacado por una nación enemiga, o para atacar a otros países en pro del interés del gobierno. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Hemos creado monstruos para el gobierno, usando a estas pobres e inocentes niñas! y cuando despierten, ¡no puedo imaginarme su reacción al saber que han cambiado! me siento terrible por haber colaborado en este maldito experimento. Cuando estaban listas para que les implanten el chip, rápidamente me dirigí a los controles que mantenían las capsulas cerradas, y logré abrirlas. Había un gran caos en la sala. Las chicas estaban despertando poco a poco, los científicos no sabían qué hacer, si escapar o ver que iba a pasar. Yo por mi parte logré huir del laboratorio, no sin antes escuchar la conversación que tenían esos tres malditos monstruos a los que antes llamaba "jefes": Yumemi Okazaki, la líder maniática, Albert Wesker, el misterioso hombre de negro, y Yukari Yakumo, la extraña científica. Ellos hablaban de encerrar a las mutantes en una región aislada y cerrarla del mundo exterior, para mantenerlas ahí, mientras no las ocupaban para un conflicto, ya sea regional, nacional o internacional. En la región, utilizarían una especie de barrera especial para que nada ni nadie pueda salir de ese lugar, y la única entrada, sería un templo shinto, aparentemente abandonado, en donde atraerían otras criaturas para capturarlas y hacer lo mismo que nosotros hicimos con las chicas del orfanato y el hospital psiquiátrico. Estaba muy asustada, y no sabía qué hacer, si llevar este diario a la prensa o difundirlo por otros medios. No pensé mas en el asunto, y por lo pronto decidí escapar para no sufrir el mismo destino como mis compañeros, ser asesinada, ya sea por esas cosas, o por esos enfermos que quieran silenciarme y evitar que esta información se sepa por todo el mundo. Me quité las zapatillas y la bata para poder correr lo más rápido que podía. ¡Ésta información debe saberla el mundo, para que sepan es que se está gastando el gobierno con los impuestos del pueblo!

Día 8 de agosto de 2019, hora las 15:37 de la tarde:

He logrado escapar del laboratorio, y en estos momentos me encuentro en un pueblo, situado en la región en donde encerrarían a las mutantes. Así es, me encuentro en Gensokyo, que es así como Yumemi llamo a esta región. No me quedé mucho tiempo en este pueblo, ya que si me quedo en un solo lugar, puede que me encuentren y sea asesinada, sin poder divulgar la información que he reunido. Me dirigí al norte, y mientras corría, pude ver a lo lejos una especie de mansión. Me dirigí hacia ella, pero a la vez tenía el mal presentimiento de que estaba siendo perseguida, así que aceleré el paso lo más rápido que pude antes de que...

El resto de las páginas están cubiertas de sangre...

Este diario fue encontrado por una joven rubia de vestido negro con blanco que llevaba un sombrero extraño, y junto al diario había un cadáver que tenía una perforación en la cabeza desde la nuca, provocada por una bala.


End file.
